


Beautiful Lies and Ugly Truths: The Kidnapping of Rena Rouge

by Queen_BeeChloe



Series: The Queen and Her Mirror [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_BeeChloe/pseuds/Queen_BeeChloe
Summary: Lila held the miraculous out toward Rena Rouge.Rena Rouge shirked back, but that wouldn't help. The fox miraculous had the power to suck Trixx out of her, turning her in to a normal civilian, and trapping Trixx inside it so that she would be forced to do Lila's bidding, and there was absolutely nothing Rena Rouge could do about that.Lila met Rena Rouge's eyes and smiled. She would be what she always should have been. No one knew illusions like her."Time for me to become the were-fox once again."





	1. Lila

Lila didn't think she was ever going to get Carapace away from Rena Rouge, and she seriously doubted she could take him in a fight.

But then the students came out of the school, running straight for the possessed people.

They ran past Carapace, and after a moment of standing there frozen in shock, Carapace ran after them, apparently thinking they were in more danger than Rena Rouge was.

Yeah, right.

Lila glanced at Rena Rouge as feathers started to swirl around her. Rena Rouge's eyes narrowed when their eyes met, but then the cloud of feathers reached her head and she couldn't see anything else.

She felt her stomach drop and knew she was teleporting. The feathers disappeared, and now Lila was just a few feet away from Rena Rouge.

"Help," Rena Rouge called, but her voice was so weak, Lila doubted any of her friends would be able to hear her.

She risked a quick glance at them, just to make sure. None of the heroes looked over at her, but some boy with red hair met her eyes and gasped, then disappeared into the crowd.

Lila didn't care about him. She turned back to Rena Rouge. "You're coming with me."

"I'd rather die," Rena Rouge snarled.

As she spoke, Lila noticed the way the sunlight shone on her skin. Too much, like Rena Rouge had suddenly become slightly shiny.

She was an illusion.

When had she had time to make an illusion?

Lila shrugged. "Fine."

She threw a fan at Rena Rouge, but it went straight through her.

Lila watched as Rena Rouge dissolved into smoke. The only time she could have cast an illusion would have been when Lila was teleporting, and she'd been pretty injured. She couldn't have gotten very far.

Lila reached inside of herself, to her worst memories, her worst emotions, and then she let all of those feelings out with a scream.

She held out her hands and fans went flying away from her in every directions, slicing through the air and into every inanimate object in sight before they dissolved back into feathers.

One fan hit a street lamp, and the street lamp started to bleed. The illusion broke, and then Rena Rouge was standing there where the street lamp had been, covering the bleeding cut on her arm with her hand.

Rena Rouge's legs gave out, and she collapsed.

Lila smiled. No matter what anyone said, she was the better fox, and now she had proved it.

Lila had just started moving toward her when she heard the scream.

No, not the scream. The screams. Dozens of voices, uniting together as one, screaming out a single, deafening word.

"RED!"

Queen Bee's nickname for Rena Rouge. So she was the one screaming, and the possessed people she'd taken over were screaming with her.

Lila saw Ladybug coming at her out of the corner of her eyes, along with something black- probably Chat Noir's staff- but neither of them were moving fast enough.

Lila's arms wrapped around Rena Rouge, feathers swallowing them both whole.

Just before the feathers fully enveloped them, Rena Rouge was surrounded by a green mist.

Lila felt her stomach drop, and then they were in the warehouse where Papillion and Le Paon- the real peacock- were waiting for them.

And Rena Rouge was still surrounded in a mist of green invulnerability.

Lila scowled. Stupid freaking Carapace. Even when he got out of the way, he still somehow managed to still be in the way.

"Good job, Lila."

Lila glanced over at Papillion. Though his words were directed at her, his eyes were on Rena Rouge.

She met his eyes with a defiant expression. "Why did you bring me here?"

Papillion made a motioning move with his hands, and two vampires grabbed Rena Rouge and dragged her forward, into a cage. They tossed her in and locked the doors. "There are five weres on your side and only two on ours. We decided to take one on your side."

Rena Rouge scowled at him. "I’m never going to help you."

He sneered at her. "I wasn't talking about you."

He looked over at Lila.

Lila wandered over to the desk and picked something up off it. It was a necklace, the pendant shaped like a bushy tail, orange with a white tip.

She looked over at Rena Rouge. "The fox miraculous. It will trap Trixx, and force her to bond with me again, in a way even Ladybug herself can't break."

Rena Rouge frowned. "Ladybug?"

Lila looked at Papillion. He nodded, and then walked out of the room.

Lila held the miraculous out toward Rena Rouge.

Rena Rouge shirked back, but that wouldn't help. The fox miraculous had the power to suck Trixx out of her, turning her in to a normal civilian, and trapping Trixx inside it so that she would be forced to do Lila's bidding, and there was absolutely nothing Rena Rouge could do about that.

Lila met Rena Rouge's eyes and smiled. She would be what she always should have been. No one knew illusions like her.

"Time for me to become the were-fox once again."


	2. Rena Rouge

Rena Rouge wanted to come up with a clever response. She wanted to say something cutting to Lila, to be brave and heroic.

But she didn't get a chance before Trixx gasped in her head, and orange light bled off of Rena Rouge, until only Alya was left.

Lila's eyes widened. "You! You're that girl with the lame blog."

Alya's legs gave out from underneath her like all her strength had just vanished, and she hit the ground. "Um... excuse me, my blog is awesome," she said, though the breathiness of her voice as she panted for air kind of ruined the effect of her words.

Lila ignored her. "It's annoying that Carapace put that mist around you, I'll admit it, but it won't protect Trixx from the miraculous.

She reached through the bars, to get the Miraculous closer to Alya, and Trixx started screaming in Alya's head.  It made it almost impossible to think.

Almost.

Alya reacted more on instinct than thought, lunging forward with her fastest speed, grabbing Lila's arm, and twisting it.

Lila yelped in surprise and dropped the Miraculous, and Trixx's screaming died off.

Alya grabbed it before Lila had a chance to pick it up again and stepped backwards into the middle of the cage, holding the Miraculous close to her chest.

'It'll burn you,' Trixx said weakly. 'Because it wasn't made for you to use. Carapace's mist is protecting you from it right now, but as soon as it wears off, you won't be able to hold it.'

'Cross that bridge when we get to it,' Alya said.

Lila scowled at Alya. "Well, you're more trouble than I expected. But it doesn't matter. No matter what you do, Trixx will be mine again."

Alya met Lila's gaze with narrowed eyes. Then she smiled. "I see now, why you think you should be the were-fox. Because of all the people you lie to, the person you lie to the most is yourself. You live in an illusion, and that makes you think you should be the fox, but it doesn't. It means you're not qualified to be the fox. You can't just be able to create illusions, Lila. You have to see them through them, too, and you're so desperate to make your illusions a reality that there's no way that you can do that. So you see, you're not the best candidate to be the fox. You're the worst."

Lila's hands balled into fists. "Shut up. You don't know a thing about me."

Alya met her eyes, saw all the anger in them, and behind that, the fear. "I know that you're still working for Le Paon and Papillion because you're scared of them."

Lila punched the bars. "That's not true."

She was lying. Alya knew it, Lila knew it, and Alya didn't really see a point in arguing that. She scanned Lila quickly, but she couldn't see anything that might be a Miraculous on her. So she couldn't just take it away and free the peacock. She'd have to think of something else.

She did have another idea, but it seemed a bit risky.

She pursed her lips and met Lila's eyes. "If you're not scared of them, then you're probably not scared to tell them you lost the miraculous to them. So go on. Go get them. Tell them that you can't get it back on your own, and you need their help."

Lila scowled. "You can't transform. I don't need help taking you down. And this time, I'll tie up your arms before I draw Trixx out of you."

Alya braced herself as Lila reached for the cage bars.

She unlocked the cage and started to open.

The instant the cage door started moving, Alya moved too, lunging toward Lila.

Lila yelped and raised her hands defensively, but a second before Alya crashed into her, she dove down, rolling between Lila's legs and out of the cage.

Lila let out an angry yell and whirled with stunning speed, a fan forming in her hand just in time to slam into Alya's face.

The fan shattered.

Alya grinned. "Immunity. You still sure you can take me?"

Lila let out a yell of frustration and launched herself at Alya.

Alya threw herself sideways just in time for Lila to miss her. "You're fast, I'll give you that," Alya said. "But you're not as fast as Queen Bee."

Lila took a deep breath, like she was trying to get herself under control. She looked over at the shadow creatures still in the room. "Get her."

'Trixx?' Alya asked, falling back a step as the shadow creatures turned to look at her. 'Can you transform me again?'

Trixx's voice sounded weak when she answered. 'Maybe for about a minute,' she said. 'But I'll have to burn through Carapace's immunity to do it.'

'Transform me, please,' Alya said desperately as Lila's orderes seemed to process in the shadow creature's head and they started stepping toward her, bracing themselves like they were about to start moving a lot faster.

Alya felt strength flood into her as she turned back into Rena Rouge. The shadow creatures started moving toward her with incredible speed as her flute formed into her hands.

Alya raised it quickly to her lips and blew. She felt dizzy, like she was about to pass out, and so as she played, instead of thinking of an illusion, she thought only of blackness.

She thought she had blown it, that her lack of creating an illusion meant that the shadows would be free to grab her.

Then the shadow creatures hit the ground like they'd just been knocked out.

'You took away all their senses,' Trixx said. 'They can't move.'

'I didn't know I could do that,' Rena Rouge said as she turned in a slow circle, scanning the room full of bodies lying on the ground. Everyone but her had been knocked.

Everyone but her and Lila, that was.

Lila shook her head hard to dismiss the illusion, the same way that she had at the school. Then she glared at Rena Rouge. "I'm going to tear you apart."

Rena Rouge could feel both her transformation and her immunity slipping away. She had only moments before she changed back, and her flute had already dissolved, Trixx not having enough strength to keep it up. But she met Lila's eyes and grinned. "I'd like to see you try."

Lila lunged towards her, and Rena Rouge stepped away from the cage, away from Lila, reaching behind her until her fingers touched a chair.

Lila changed direction as Rena Rouge's transformation bled away for the second time.

Lila smiled triumphantly and Alya whirled into motion, swinging the chair so hard into Lila that the chair broke. Lila yelped in surprise as she was knocked over.

Alya was moving again instantly, lunging for a table that was in this room for some unknown reason. Maybe Papillion had used this room to plan an attack or something.

Lila pushed herself up to her knees, fans forming in her hands.

Alya dropped to the ground as Lila threw them toward her, knocking the table over to use as a shield against the fans.

She heard the fans hit the table. Then she used all of her strength to kick the table toward Lila.

Because even with Trixx flickering weakly inside Alya's mind, Alya was still much, much stronger than a regular human, stronger than even Marinette was when she wasn't transformed into Ladybug.

The table slid across the floor, and Lila let out another yelp of surprise.

She could have just jumped over it, but instead she used her fans to slice through it.

She glared at Alya. "You can't beat me untransformed."

Alya frowned. "But you don't really want to win this. You don't want Le Paon and Papillion to win."

Lila scowled. "Yes, I do."

She threw the fans toward Alya again, and Alya dove toward the wall, grabbing an another chair to use it as a shield.

The fans exploded apart when they hit the chair, and Alya looked back at Lila. "No, you don't. You're terrified of what will happen if they win. You joined them because you were being a spoiled brat, and now you don't know how to get out of it."

Alya didn't know what made her so sure of that. Something in Lila's eyes, in her body language just screamed it at her.

"That's not true," Lila snarled. She threw herself at Alya.

Alya held still until the last possible second. Then she dropped to the ground, swiping her leg under Lila's legs, sending her toppling to the ground.

Alya dove on top of Lila, pinning her wrists to the ground and meeting her eyes. "You don't want Paris to fall into Papillion's hands. You're telling yourself that you do so you don't have to admit to yourself that you regret helping him."

Lila glared at her. "That's not..."

Alya cut her off. "I'm not transformed. And yet I'm beating you, because your powers are slower and weaker than they should be. It took you forever to teleport us here because  _you didn't want to come here._ Stop lying to yourself, Lila."

As Alya spoke, she felt some of Trixx's power swell in her again, flowing down her arms and into Lila.

Lila started shaking like she was trying to tear herself apart.

Like she was trying to release the peacock kwami.

And in that moment, Alya could see it so clearly. Lila's pain and loneliness and pride. Her lies and her inability to take responsibility for her own actions. The things that had led her to Papillion in the first place, and the things that were making it so that she couldn't admit, even to herself, that she'd ended up causing so much more damage and pain than she'd wanted to.

She was selfish. She was a liar. She was proud, and she was weak. She was, in so many ways, not a very good person.

But Lila had never wanted so many people to die, and to suffer. She hadn't even considered their pain at first. But now there was a war, and Lila had a death toll looming over her head that she couldn't live with.

Lila growled angrily and moved suddenly, pushing Alya off of her.

Alya braced herself for an attack, but Lila didn't attack her.

Instead, she ran out of the room.

Alya stared at her for a moment. Then she looked down at the fox miraculous still in her hand.

'We're not going to be able to break it,' Trixx said. 'But we should at least hide it.'

Alya nodded and moved out of the room herself, leaving the unconscious shadow creatures behind her.


End file.
